


Fall Like The Rain

by stars28



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars28/pseuds/stars28
Summary: Before Peter felt comfortable being high. Now, after everything, it’s a little different. Thank God for his guy in the chair.





	Fall Like The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw Spiderman: Homecoming and fell in love with Tom Holland’s version of Peter Parker. Then I read lots of fanfiction, and now I’m here.

_“Saying float like an eagle_  
_Fall like the rain_  
_Pouring to put out the pain…”_  
**\- Hypnotised, Coldplay.**

When he’d first discovered his abilities, Peter had felt comfortable, _safe_ even, up high. The higher he was, the safer he was. Which was probably the opposite to the rest of the population in New York City. Being high on top of a sky scraper gave him the security he didn’t have in other parts of his life. Even being in class, knowing all the answers, or being with Ned, building yet another LEGO structure, didn’t give him the same sense of security as being up high. Even after Uncle Ben’s death, he was safe if he was high.

Now though, after being dropped into a lake and fighting on an _invisible_ aeroplane against his ex-girlfriend’s dad, heights didn’t have the same allure as they once did. Of course they wouldn’t. He had _issues_ with heights, more fitting to a normal person, one who didn’t have super-senses, but he dealt with it. Occasionally…not at all. But he was _fine._ Totally.

“Peter?”

Peter’s eyes snapped away from his tower block to his Aunt, who was standing next to him, holding a couple of their grocery bags. He tried to smile reassuringly at her, but from her expression it didn’t work.

“Yeah?” He said, firmly telling himself that he would be fine. It wasn’t an aeroplane, it was familiar. He had his Aunt next to him, not a crazy guy wanting to kill him. He knew every inch of this place, had lived here since his parents had left him with his Aunt and Uncle, it shouldn’t be scary.

“You coming with me?” May asked, beginning to walk up the steps that led into the tiny lobby of their building.

“Y-yeah.” He responded, forcing his currently irrational fear down. He took a deep breath, trying to dispel the lingering feeling of fear out of his chest, and picked up the rest of the groceries up from the sidewalk.

He followed his Aunt into the lobby and they began to take the stairs up. About halfway up, Peter thought that his lungs were giving out, not because the stairs were particularly strenuous, but because they had ceased taking oxygen in and he was slowly being deprived of oxygen. He tried to take deeper breathes to compensate, but all that happened was his breathing speeded up, so that he was almost panting.

“Come on Peter, it’s not that far now.” May said, not looking back.

Peter watched as she rounded the corner in front and heard as she kept climbing the stairs with no problem. He was sure that his eyes were wide with barely concealed panic. The adrenaline was pumping through his body and there was nothing he could do about the panic that was going to overwhelm him. Blindly, he backed up until he was against a wall. His legs felt unsteady.

Oh wait. There was one person he could rely on. Shifting so all four grocery bags were in his left hand, Peter grabbed his StarkPhone out of his jean pocket. With his thumb, he unlocked it and navigated to Ned’s contact. He pressed call and brought it up to his ear, his hand shaking.

“Peter?”

“N-Ned?” He stuttered, glad to hear his best friend’s voice. Something to focus on.

Ned’s tone of voice changed, “Peter, what’s wrong?”

“My building – it’s high. And I… _can’t_ Ned. It’s too high.”

“Peter.” Ned was gentle, but forceful, which Peter focused on, “How are you breathing?”

He tried to laugh, but found that he couldn’t and all that came out was a wheezy gasp. He said, “Don’t think I am.”

His best friend of _all time_ breathed out and responded casually, “Ok Peter. I want you to breathe in time with me ok. In, out, in, out…”

Five minutes of careful breathing later and Peter could feel air going into his lungs. He breathed steadily for an extra few minutes before saying something to Ned.

“Ned, thanks. Seriously.” He said, a small smile on his face, now that the awful panic was over, “I wouldn’t know what to do without your help.”

“It’s cool man. I’m your guy in the chair.”

“Yeah you are.” Peter said, straightening up and starting to walk up the stairs.”

Ned, apparently sensing the moment was over, started to chat about the new Star Wars trailer.

Peter was so glad that he had Ned as his best friend, as his guy in the chair.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments would be lovely.


End file.
